Zim meets the Troop
by I-am-Italia
Summary: Eh... thats it.  I meet the troop, a monsterhunting thingy.  I dont really like the Troop that much... but I thought it would be pretty interesting if that happened.
1. A plan

Zim Meets the Troop

Dibs POV:

It was a sunny afternoon, and Skool had ended already. I was on the computer, looking at some of my messages on the Swolen eyeball network that I had never seen before. It showed a triangle-like symbol, and I scrolled down to find out more. It was for an organization called the Troop. It said:

_Dear Agent Mothman:_

_We felt it necessary to let you know that the swollen eyeball network is joining forces with another organization. When we get all paranormal facts straight and get them proven true, then we send the files to them, and they will investigate. We need your help in order to bring all of the paranormal to a truth. If you have any questions, call 1372834-23789272-27384972. ITS THAT EASY! Or you can visit our website The Swollen Eyeball . The organizations name is The Troop, a monster-hunting organization. If you have proof of paranormal sightings, then be sure to contact them at 1254-3492. Be a part of it._

_The Swollen Eyeball network_

I looked at the note and a smile came across my face. I had an idea. I went through some of my things, but I couldnt find any proof. So, I headed out the door and ran to the Zims house. I stepped into the mouth of Zims circular. His house glowed so much that I could see its eerie glow even in the bright daylight. I ran to his house and hid in a bush.

"Now. Lemme just make sure I have everything... camera... Notepad... videotapes... videocamera... computer... yep... I think thats it. Now, Zim. Time for you to finally be exposed..."

I ran out of the bush and looked into the window of his house. He was in disguise eating one of his Irken snacks with Gir while watching the scary monkey show. The monkey growled and Gir cheered. I jumped through the window when I found out the lawn gnomes were following my trail. And I hid behind the couch. Zim sat there... just watching TV. I got my video camera out to record what he was doing.

"That... HORRIBLE MONKEY! One of these days I will destroy him." I heard Zim say.

"Aw, Master, You dont need to destroy him. He can help us!"

"Eh? With what, you useless excuse of a robot slave?"

"HE CAN USE HIS MONKEH POWERS TO BRING TEH EARTH TO THE TALLERER MASTERS AND THEN YOU RECIEVE PRAISE FROM THEM! HE FLIES! AND KAPOW! YESH! HE WILL HELP! AND NO DESTROYING HIM CAUSE I WANNA HUG FROM HIM! HE SO CUTE!"

(monkey growls and foams at the mouth on the TV)

" ..."

"And then we fly to the moon! YAY!"

"..."

"And... And then, we eat the moon! CAUSE ITS CHEESE!"

"..."

"I like cheese."

"..."

"CHEESEH CHEESEH CHEESEH MOOONNNN!"

"I must find the fool who told me that ignoring makes you go away. I WILL ANNIHILATE THAT HUMAN FOR LYING TO THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!"

He took off his contacts, and I snapped a picture, recorded a bit more, jumped out of the window, and ran home with my evidence. I uploaded it up to the computer and sent it straight to the Troop. Zim was busted for sure! I WOULD BE THERE TO SEE HIS GUTS SPLATTERED ALL OVER THE AUTOPSY TABLE! MWAHAHAHA! Oh... how oddly out of character... oh well...

End of Chapter 1


	2. The resistance of Dib

Zim meets the Troop

Chapter 2

Zims POV:

I sat on my couch watching the Scary Monkey show when I heard a distinct click. My antennaie picked up some movement. I looked around the room, but there was no one to be found.

"MASTER! LOOK! COME QUICK! LOOOOOOOK!"

I followed Girs voice to the back of the couch to find the DIB sitting there. He smiled a little weary smile at me and waved. Before I could do anything, he bolted out the door and dodged the lawn knomes.

"GIR!"

"Yessir!"

"Why didnt you capture the human?"

"Huh? you mean Dibby bighead guy? No! I was just going to show you my crayons. Didnt you notice that he was hiding there for a couple of hours already?"

My eye twitched at him in anger.

"Master? Do you need a hug?"

"NO! Why dont you just go out and do something and not bother me anymore? LEAVE YOUR MASTER!"

"Okey dokey." Gir jumped off the couch and flew through the cieling. I walked over to the Dibs house only to find that he had locked the door and was not willing to let anyone in.

"DIB! LET ME IN! IF YOU DONT THEN I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

I heard a muffled voice from inside the house. "You would destroy me even if I came out right now!"

"Ah yes, but wouldnt it be easier just to come out now and get it over with?"

*silence*

I banged my fists on the door untill the door broke into little pieces which fell all over the floor. Gaz stared at me.

"You know you're gonna have to pay for that, right?" She frowned at me. I noticed that Dib had fled from the comfort of his living room and I heard footsteps going up the stairs.

"Of course. Where is your brother?"

"Hes upstairs on the computer."

Of course! He was going to upload those files! I had to stop him! I ran up the stairs to find his room empty... that is, until I heard nervous breathing from under the bed... I peeked under to find Dib. He smiled, and said:

"Youre busted."


	3. The Troop arrives

Zim meets the Troop

Chappy 3

Zims POV:

I stood there in Dibs doorway, mouth agape. What was he talking about?

He slowly stood up with a creepy smile on his face.

"Thats it, Zim. This is how things are going to end up. My organization is going to get here, they will study you, and its just a little longer until your guts are splattered across an autopsy table!"

"What are you talking about, Dib?"

"Do you remeber how I was just in your house?"

"yes."

"With my video camera?"

"yes."

"Well, I finally got all the proof I needed to expose you. I uploaded everything to the internet, and my fellow eyeballs are almost here!"

"eh...eyeballs?"

"YES! EYEBALLS!"

"Dib... how is it that that is possible?"

"Oh forget it, alien."

All of a sudden, I heard a distinct beep. A cars horn. I looked outside Dibs window to find a truck in the driveway with a Triangle symbol on the fornt of it. A couple of earth teenagers stepped out.

"Ha! Those humans are your reenforcements? I laugh at you! HAHA!"

The door banged down and the teens stepped into the house.

"Hey! You know youre going to have to pay for that!" Gazs voice echoed through the house, once again.

One of the teens, who was the only girl, came over to Dib passing me.

"Okay. We're here. Wheres the monster you were tellin us about?"

"Hes right over there!" Dib pointed at me and I blinked.

"Hmm... do you mean to tell us that the pictures you sent to us were of him?"

"Yes. Thats right, Haley."

"These pictures look nothing alike!" A human named Felix answered back.

Dib was getting really frustrated that not even this team of highly trained humans could figure it out. He jumped up out of nowhere and ripped my wig off my head.

"AUGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed trying to hide my antennai. The team didnt flinch, yet they smiled like they knew something I didnt...

"AHA!" The last human named "Jake" threw me into a bag.

I felt myself being lifted up and then thrown to the floor.

"WATCH WHAT YOURE DOING, FELIX!" Haley yelled.

"THERES NO WAY WE CAN SEND HIM TO ANOTHER DEMENTION IF HES BROKEN!" I heard Jake chime in. I felt a distinct rumbling of a car, and a lot of movement, and I couldnt see anything until they let me out on an autopsy table within their truck. I was pinned down, with nowhere to go, no matter how hard I struggled...


	4. Captured

Zim meets the Troop

Chapter 4

Zims POV:

I laid there. My mouth a gape. Who were these people? What did they know? How did they know what I was? What were their motives? A thousand questions were going through my mind as I stared at them from the autopsy table.

"I wonder what kind of monster it is." Haley said.

"It could be anything. We can look it up when we get to our secret lair." Felix said. He stared at me with questioning eyes. I didn't know what I was to expect. Were they going to slice me open, or were they going to bring me to a government lab?

"What are you humans doing? Where are you taking me? Are you taking me to a government lab? ARE YOU GOING TO SLICE ME OPEN?" I yelled at them.

"Nah, we're not going to hurt you or anything." Jake said.

"Whew. That's a relief." My hearts rates went down.

"We're just going to send you back to where you came from, that other dimension."

"Well, that's fin- WHAT? NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I CANT GO THERE! I BELONG IN THIS UNIVERSE!" This was probably the first time in my life I had ever pleaded to a horrible species such as the humans.

"That's what they all say." Felix said. The van stopped. He rolled the table I was strapped to into a skool. They brought me into a supplies closet as I continually yelled at them trying to prove my innocence.

"Huh? WHAT IS THIS? YOU'RE GOING TO BEAT ME UP WITH CLEANING SUPPLIES?"

The people raised their eyebrows at me.

"Uh… no. In order to send you to your dimension, we have to find a portal. Since its 8:00 PM right now, we figure that we'll do that research tomorrow. And tomorrow we will also find out what you are. I don't think we've ever seen your species before, but I'll do my research to find out in the big book of monster species." The human called Mr. Stockley said. The supplies closet began to start going down, and I had no idea what was happening at the moment.

Once we got all the way down, I noticed a secret lab, much like my own. They rolled me into a cell and pushed a button. The table that I was on fell apart almost immediately and I made a run for the door, only to bang into something. Something invisible. It was a wall that cut me off from the rest of their H.Q. The button they pushed must have put up an invisible wall. The 4 people left and turned off all of the lights except for the one in my cell. I opened up my Pak and took out my transmission microphone and called Gir. He immediately responded.

"HEEEEY MASTER!" He waved at me.

"Gir! I have a very important task for you! I need you to-"

"DID YOU GET MAH TAQUITOES?" Gir screamed.

"NO GIR! NO TAQUITOS! LISTEN! I need you to come to Mizeryvilles hi skool, and HELP ME ESCAPE THIS PRISON!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"TAQUITOS!" Gir yelled back.

"SHUT UP AND COME HERE AND RESCUE ME!"

"Okay. Sheesh." Gir said. He got off the couch and headed out the door after putting on his disguise. I was getting out of there ONE WAY OR ANOTHER.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Dibs surprise visitor!

Zim Meets the Troop

Chapter 5

Dibs POV:

I was sitting on my couch when I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door and Gir came inside.

"HEY BIGHEAD! YOU GOTS MAH MASTER?"

"What the? No! Get out of here!" I pushed him out of the house and he smiled at me and pushed his way back in.

"MASTER! WHERE ARE YOU?" He called into my house. In an attempt to push him back out again, he banged me into the wall. He was small, yet strong.

"Hey! You! Get out! If my dad sees you here, he'll freak!" I yelled at the maniac robot.

"NEEEVAAAHHHH!" Gir jumped around and stomped at the ground a bit until the floor caved in from his weight. I picked him up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled some more.

"Im rescuing my master!"

"What? Hes not here!"

"SHUT UP AND STOP YELLING YOU BOOBS!" Gaz screamed so loud that everything fell silent for a second.

"He isnt? That explains why he told me to look in a highskool! Bye!" Gir began to walk out of the door, but I caught him. He was sent to rescue Zim and I couldnt, under ANY circumstances let that happen. So I grabbed him by the little metal throat and threw him into this plasma cage thingy that I was working on. There would be no way he could get out. ...at least thats what I thought.

I left the room to go downstairs to watch the rest of Mysterious Mysteries, and smiled to myself. Gaz came down.

"What were you doing yelling at the TV? I could have sworn I heard someone else down here." She said holding a can of poop cola in her hands. I could easily tell she was not happy.

"I wasnt yelling at the TV! You see, this alien robot thing came into the house and I had to use ALL of my incredible power to force him down but THEN right when I least expect-"

"Shut up Dib. I just asked why you were yelling at the TV. Not for your whole life story."

"Right."

Gaz immediatly started playing her GSII and didnt care to speak anymore, until she saw something flashing in my room. I didnt notice her, but she hopped off of the couch and went into my room where she saw the source of the flashing. It was Gir playing with a laser pointer.

"HEY GAZZY!" He smiled and waved.

"Gir. What are you doing here?"

"Bighead put me in this thing! Look! I found a videogame!" He held up a GSII game that hadnt even been released in stores yet. He jumped on his head and also spun around a little, which was creepy... but still. Gaz looked at the game, her eyes ACTUALLY open, and she hesitantly turned off the plasma cage thingy to get her game...

END OF TEH CHAPPY!


	6. FREEDOM!

Zim Meets the Troop

Chapter... i dont know...

Zims POV:

I had been waiting for Gir for almost 4 hours when he finally showed up at the door.

Girs POV:

Gazzy lemme outta the cage AND I GOT A TACO AND SUM ICECREAM... but then I got lost... BUT THEN I FOUND MY WAY AGAIN! YAAAAAYYY!

Dibs POV:

...Why do I even need a POV? IM NOT EVEN IN THIS SCENE!

Narrator: ...oh yea... WAIT A SECOND! THERE ISNT A NARRATOR IN THIS STORY EITHER!

Zims POV:

...All wierdness aside... When Gir showed up, he smooshed his face up against what seemed to be a thing made out of glass... but it could be turned off... So Gir said:

"HEY MASTER! THIS WALL IS FUN! AND I CAN SEE YOU! ITS TRANSLUCIFENT!"

"Gir! This is very important! Go to this wall and push that button!" I pointed to a green button beside my "cell". Gir walked over to a totally different wall and pushed a bright red button that said "DO NOT PUSH- MONSTER RELEASE"

The good news was that I was free! ...but then, all of a sudden, I felt a rumbling and a whole bunch of horrible ugly creatures were charging at me.

"DAH!" My eyes widened in disbelief as I saw it happening. Even so, the monsters werent charging at me, they went at the wall and banged through it. They were after the humans that had trapped them.

Dibs POV:

...STILL NOT IN THE SCENE! GOD! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE?

Zims POV:

I was willing to let them destroy, so I left through the hole they made in the wall and walked back home through a series of jumping through bushes, since I was out of disguise. When I got home, I turned the TV on. The news showed the monsters ravaging through the city and my face appeared on a mug shot. The news man said:

"We believe that this young man was involved in the making of these creatures and he is now WANTED BY THE FBI!" The newsman looked at his papers. "We recieved this intreging information from a trio of young people. Haley, Felix, and Jake. What are your comments, kids?"

"This guy must be captured and put away! Along with all his creations. Mr. Stokley here will help out with keeping them away forever. Thank you for your help and the reward is 1,000 DOLLARS for this criminals return." Haley said into the microphone.

"Hey ladies! Im single!" Said Felix.

Jake thumped him in the head and said, "Dude! What is WRONG with you?"

Felix hit him in the head and they got into a slapping fight. Haley facepalmed and dragged them offscreen. I NEEDED REVENGE... and to get all those monsters back! (maybe it would get me out of SOME trouble.) AND to avoid Dib as much as possible. Stupid enforced media.

END OF CHAPTER


	7. Randomness

Zim meets the Troop

Chappy ...whatever.

Zims POV:

Im in huge trouble... they had my base sorrounded and I couldnt do anything about it... Gir shouted out the window at all the random agents and newcrews and stuff. (why? I have no clue. O.o)

Gir: Hey. HEY! HEEEEYYYY! LOOKIT ME! I LIKE TACOS! GIMMEH TACOS!

I tackled him away from the window, because he was out of his disguise.

"Gir! What do you think youre doing? They'll see you!"

A cop smashed through my window with a hammer.

"GETIM!" (how original.) He shouted.

I ran used my spiderlegs to shoot a hole in the cieling to reach the voot, dragging Gir and Minimoose behind me. I gave Hailey, Jake, and Felix evil eyes as I crammed myself, Gir and Minimoose into the voot and flew away. They just stood there. I bet they didnt see THAT coming!

Hailey: YES WE DID!

Hey- HEY! THIS IS MY STORY! (hits her over the head with some random thing) Anyhow, back to the main thing, I flew off and before I could get even 2 seconds of flight, we sputtered and spun out of control onto the ground.

"What the- OW!" I got out of the car and continued on foot, untill I was in a secluded wooded area I was sure no one would find me there. Then, I heard a rustle in the bushes.

"WHOS THERE?" I yelled, then shot a laser at it.

"OW!" Dib rubbed his head where the laser had hit. He was holding a camera, and for the first time, I noticed I wasnt wearing my disguise.

"What are you doing here, you stupid human?"

"..." Dib looked to both sides. "Noooothin..." He tried to hide the camera behind his back, but naturally, I was too smart for him and tackled him for it, making a lot of noise, which also attracted the attention of an "eye in the sky" helicopter from the troop.

"Hello. This is your eye in the sky. We've got footage of the monster. Hes attacking a poor bigheaded crazy boy." The guy in the helicopter said.

Felix's watch tuned in the word from the guy and they rushed over to the wooded area where I started hitting Dib with a splintery piece of wood.

"ACK! SPLINTERS! IN MY HEAD! NOW ITS GONNA GET ALL SWOLLEN!"

"you mean... it can get more swollen than it already is?" I joked with him, but then finally smashed his video camera.

"HA! You'll never defeat my masterful skills!" I pointed at him laughing.

(clearly mocking) "oh! You'll nevah defeat my masterful skills- MY BUTT!" And he tackled me back.

And just as I was about to stab him with my spiderlegs, Hailey, Felix and Jake came through the woods, but without the news crew and all the cops and stuff. I guess they wanted me all to themselves.

Dib said, "IM SAVED! WOOOO!" Then I stabbed him, but missed his body and got his hair. His VERY big, pointy hair. It drooped.

"HEY! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME IT TAKES FOR ME TO GET MY HAIR THAT WAY? HOURS AND A WHOLE LOTTA GEL!" He yelled at me, and I tried to stab him again, but before I could, the troop caught me and brought me back to my isolation tank, blahblahblah. Gir came to rescue me for the SECOND time, and then I found a tiny box. It must have been useful to them, so I figured taking it would put them a few paces behind. I stored it inside my PAK, and left once again.

END... VERY RANDOM END.

Whats in the box? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPPY!


	8. Fuzzy creature

Zim meets the Troop

Chapter ...i dont remember.

Zims POV:

I walked out of the troop HQ once again with the box in my PAK and saw a bunch of people standing there, I slapped my disguise on, before they could spot me, then walked out of the hi skool with Gir, who was also in disguise. These stupid humans wouldnt know what hit them when I... i... uhh... did. SOMETHING to make them regret trapping me and stuff. The kids watched me walk out the door like hawks watching... Tv. I had a feeling they knew very well what was going on, with the money reward for my return, so I got out of there and RAN like mad.

"Hey. That kid was wierd." An oblivious teen said.

"Yeaaaa" Said another one.

I ran behind a garbage can. They were ALL after me... the worms. A spotlight flashed at me. I was caught, but I didnt panic.

"THERE HE IS! I WANTS MY MONEY! GET HIM!" Some random cop guy said.

I screamed, but then I remembered what I had picked up at the Troop HQ during my second visit. THE BOX. I opened it, and a small furry thingy stepped out. It squeaked a little, then had some random lights came from its eyes and a high pitched sound.

I stared at the cops who looked aimless after the moment. What had just happened? Why wasnt I affected? What was this thing? What was with that cops facial expression? And WHY THE HECK AM I ASKING YOU THESE QUESTIONS? Then the random cop guy came over to me and said:

"Hey kid. Its late. 10:31 to be exact. You shouldnt be out here hiding behind garbage cans. Go home. Do you need me to call parents?"

I stared at him confused. He was acting like nothing had happened.

"I said... DO I NEED TO CALL YOUR PARENTS?" He repeated louder.

"Wha-No." I responded and went home, closing the box, and sticking it back into the PAK. I walked inside to find Gir on the floor watching the angry/scary monkey as usual.

I winced at it. HORRIBLE.

"HEY MASTER! The guys gave meh a COOKIE!" He smiled and held up a cookie. "They wuz lookin for youuuu!"

"Yea. I know." I sat on the couch, tired and worn out from the day. Gir jumped on my head and opened up my PAK.

"IS THERE A TACO IN HERE?" He yelled inside, then spotted the box. "OOOH! WHAT DIS?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. I have a feeling that I can rid myself of the humans after me by it though. After letting it out, it did something and the cop chasing me had no idea what happened! It was strange."

Gir opened the box and the little furry thing walked out and squeaked at him. Gir laughed hysterically like it was the funniest thing in the universe, then held it up to the TV.

"THATS MAH MONkEH." He whispered in its ear and pointed at the TV. I grabbed the thing from him and stuffed it into the box.

"...Dont play with it Gir. IT IS THE KEY TO CONTROLLING ALL MANKIND MAYBE..." I yelled at him.

"OOOOOOOHHHH" Gir responded, then resumed watching the stupid monkey.

End

Narrator guy: What shall happen next? FIND OUT IN LIKE A WEEK OR SO.

Me: (hits him with a frying pan) GET OUT OF MY STORY!


	9. Its a surpriiiiise

Zim meets the Troop

Chapter... eh... i got nothin...

I stared at Gir and looked around the room.

"If what I saw was exactly what I thought I saw happen to the cops, maybe I could get everyone off of my back... Although... it would take stealth... prepairing and a whole lotta- " I was cut off as I saw Dib peeking in my window. He stared at me awkwardly.

0-0 "ummm... hows it goin?" He said like it was the most casual thing in the world.

I sighed and threw a rock at him.

"GO AWAY! IM THINKING!"

Dib screamed in pain and fell over, and after that, I went outside with the box, hoping that I could find the Troop before they found me, so I would have the element of surprise. Haley, Jake and Felix stood in the front of my yard casually and pointed at Dib.

"Was that REALLY necessary?" Jake asked.

"Yep." was my response. "I had every right to do that." Haley sighed.

"You know what the deal is now, dont you?" She stared at me, holding a tazer.

"N-no... why dont you... explain to me with excruciating details so that it takes up a lot of time!" I smiled meekly. Haley frowned.

"Nope." She started walking towards me with the tazer. I panicked and tried to run, then I heard a strange voice.

"use the box... uuussseee tthhee bboooxxx." It yelled. I turned around to find Gir standing there yelling at me.

" MASTER! USE TEH BOX!" For once, his words were helpful to me.

"Whats he talking about?" Felix questioned.

"oh... thats a surprise." I smiled maniacally and reached into my PAK and grabbed the box out of my PAK as I clicked the little lock off of it.


	10. THE END? yes

Zim meets the Troop

Chapter 10 GAH! FINALLY DONE WITH THIS STORY!

Zims POV:

I carefully took the box out of my PAK and clicked the lock off of it. The fuzzy thing walked out and let out a highpitched squeek. Its eyes glowed as well. The troop people stared at it in a daze and when I put the thing back into the box, I slipped my disguise back on and stared at them.

"...did it work?" I said to myself.

Haley stood up, rubbing her head.

"Did what work, green boy?"

I smirked, knowing that the plan had taken affect.

"Nothing" I said with innocence and walked back into the base.

"Huh. That kid suuuuure was wierd." Felix said. He rubbed his head too, and then turned around to see Jake.

"HEY. DID YOU HIT ME WITH A FRYING PAN AGAIN?" He said angrily.

"what? NO!" Jake said confused.

"I bet you DID and your just hiding it!" Felix went on.

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOURE TALKING ABOUT!" Jake responded again. Felix tackled him and they rolled on the floor, tackling while Haley continually facepalmed.

I never did find out the reason the thing didnt affect me... I have a feeling it had to do with me having different eyes and antennai for hearing instead of ears I guess... Anyhow...

Dib stood up.

"nyugh... *gasp* TROOP PEOPLE! OMIGOSH! THERES THIS ALIEN GUY AND HE LIVES IN THIS HOUSE!" he said pointing at my house.

"Yknow, just because he has green skin doesnt mean he's an alien yknow." Jake said rolling his eyes.

"BUT HE IS!"

"Hes crazy..." Felix shook his head and dragged Dib to the crazy house for boys.

THE END!


End file.
